Mistress and Beloved
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: After the chaotic fight with Doomsday, Diana ( aka WW) finds a teen boy amongst the rubble barely hanging on to life by a thread. Taking pity on him after she hears what happened on how he got there she decided to adopt him. But it seems as though he isn't interested in being the 'son' in their relationship. As always Blood sex and drama. Rated NC-17 but will be placed as M
1. Chapter 1- From Flames I am Forged

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: What's up guys we are back with another story! Woohoo! This time it's a request! Did I also mention it's my first one for Fan fiction! Dun Dun Duunnnnnn! I'm so happy!**

 **Ok. So 'they' requested (if you haven't actually already read the description) a pairing of Wonder Woman and a smexy teen that just cant help but look at that booty. Warnings include NC-17, sex scenes, the usual blood, a dash of fight, and a smidge of fluff. I DO NOT OWN Wonder Woman NOR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIE Batman VS Superman. I only claim the shit that happens in this story and plot. So with that all said and done I deeply hope you enjoy.**

 **but just in case "a bocca di lupo'.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - From The Flames I am Forged

As the dust began to settle and the flames of destruction began to die so did Diana's composure. After the battle with Doomsday one would think silence would be the victors' prize. Unfortunately, the wails and woes of the woman next to her along with the crackling fires created a sad distraught melody to not only hers but also to Batman's ears. Lois, kneeling next to her, wept over the dead body of Superman. Her tears falling on the now dirt stained face of her lover. It would be ridiculous if she said she didn't care for the woman. Her compassion for the human race downright forced her to, but she was not going to break down with her. It would only make the smaller woman weep more and worsen the grief that would soon come after her loss. So she just stood there her head to the sky willing her own tears from falling.

It was then she felt the irony. As she tried to hold back, the sky began to unleash it's own. Drops of rain slowly began to drop around them. One after another landing further apart then the last. She watched as the drops formed a light drizzle around them. The sounds of them falling sounded like a mother trying to quiet a crying child, while the ones that hit Batman's cape were like the gentle pats on it's back. It made her remember of her mother, although she was stern she still gave her the comfort she needed when she was a child.

It was when she thought of her that Diana noticed the sky. A break in the clouds was forming as the dawn tried to force its way through as much as it could. It was not that it was a bad thing, but when she noticed where the beams of light were landing she just couldn't be around the group any more.

Walking away from the group she headed past the corpse of Doomsday and towards the other side of the battlefield towards the water. She moved past the rubble with silent steps carefully making sure not to scrape her legs on the iron bars and rods that poked out towards her. When she stopped she was far enough away from the others. However she didn't get much time to herself.

"Never thought I'd see an Amazonian cry."

"I'm not crying." Diana said sternly as she turned towards Batman. "Just needed a moment to breath."

"I'm taking Lois with me. She wants to makes sure he gets buried properly."

"That's fine. It's not our job to tell her no." Diana could feel Batman's eyes on her as she tried to turn away. She could already feel the emotions she was trying to calm bubble back up to the surface. Not wanting to show her week side she started to walk away from Batman. It was when she had managed to get a few yards was when a sound had caught her attention. However she couldn't really tell what it was. She stopped again hoping she could pinpoint what she had heard.

"Diana... I know this may seem hard-"

"Hush!" Diana barked cutting him off. It was at that moment she heard a groan. It was soft but the sound was still strong enough to tell that someone was in pain.

"Over there!" She said pointing over to a large pile of rubble by the water's edge. Rushing to the area she started to listen again for any more sounds. A small moan was the only indication she needed as she climbed on the pile and started to toss the rubble away. Batman looked on confused for he could not hear what she heard, but the moment he caught sight of a foot was when he joined her.

The two, mostly Diana, tossed the large pieces of cement to the side as they tried to uncover the person that was trapped beneath. It was when Diana lifted the largest was when she had a shock. There lying in the middle of the pile was a teenage boy. His clothes were torn and somewhat shredded while blood seeped out of every cut and gash on his body. Those weren't the worst of it though because from where she stood she already knew he had several broken bones.

Throwing her legs over the edge Diana slid down the short distance to where the boy was and gently tried to pick him up. Once she had him securely in her arms she jumped out of the whole and landed softly next to Batman. As she held him she could feel that he was skinny. It would seem he was either homeless or a run away, but none of that mattered at the moment.

"What's a kid doing here?" Batman asked as he came closer to inspect him.

"I don't know but we can worry about that another time. He needs to see a doctor now." Diana said moving away from Batman as he tried to touch the boy.

"I'll take him."

"No, I will." Diana said looking back towards him. "You need to get that woman and Superman out of here before people start showing up."

Just as she said that a gust of wind and the almost silent sounds of a jet engine airplane whipped around them kicking up dust and putting out most of the fires. It was the moment that the wind stopped that Batman noticed that it was in fact an airplane. Somehow it was transparent and almost 'invisible' from the cloaking mechanisms that tried to hide it from sight.

"What? You don't honestly believe I ran all the way here, did you?" She said trying to hide the smile she got just by looking at Batman's shocked face.

Not giving him another word, or waiting until he said one, Diana entered the plane with the boy still in her arms. Placing him down in one of the seats she made sure he was strapped in right before closing the hatch and moving to the pilot's seat. After strapping herself in she started pressing some of 'these' and switched on some of 'those' and watched as they started to lift off the ground. And soon enough they were high enough into the air to where she was able to take off.

Diana looked out of the window as she flew the plane. From the height she was at she was able to see the full extent of the damage upon the city. About roughly 75% was destroyed and she knew that more of the large building would crumble later that day. But what got her asking the biggest question was laying unconscious next to her. After being smack dab in the middle of that horrific fight how could this young boy survive? Not wanting to ask that question after he was dead she accelerated the engines and started to make a quick trip to the nearest (still standing) hospital.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Wha-Bam! Back at it again with the bullshittery! OK so I kind ah sort ah got confused at where the actual fight with Doomsday took place. BUT I did remember that there was water close by so I went with that.**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: The Fuck are you doing!? Finish your other Freaking stories you prost maimuţă!**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Piss off I do as I want! Plus it's for one of my fans! *Praying to high hell they are a fan* And besides I already did the second chapter so Kiss My Butt! Also chapter 2 will be posted sometime next week after I post the new chap for Jurassic World A New Caretaker. Review please, PM if you want to say Hi, and I hope you have a great weekend!**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: And tell her she has no business doing this shit!**


	2. Chapter 2- Papers, Notepades, and Lilies

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Aw Yeah chapter 2! Muahahahaa! Now we get into some of the details on who this kid is and some drama fo yo mama! (im getting better in my American lingo)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Papers, Notepads, and Lilies

It was the day of Superman's funeral. Although Diana wanted to be next to Lois during the procession she thought it best not to. In fact, she stood as far away from the service to where no one would notice her or the tears of sadness she had started to shed. Although she knew nothing about who he was without the cape Diana still couldn't combat the feeling that she had lost a potential friend.

"Need a tissue?" Bruce asked walking up to Diana from behind. The scent of freshly ironed clothes and expensive cologne wafting around them when he finally stopped to stand at her side, watching as people started to leave the cemetery.

Before Diana had a chance to answer he quickly changed the subject.

"Hows the kid?"

"He's alive" Diana said glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Bruce. "The doctors put him in a coma for the time being until his bones and body are ready to be off the machines."

"Well if it helps I found some stuff about him." He said reaching inside his coat to pull out a small manila folder.

Diana took it and flipped though the pages while Bruce started to explain.

"His name is James Williams. Went missing over a year ago from a foster home out of Philadelphia. Apparently he has been in and out of foster homes since he was seven."

"Anything on the parents?" Diana asked.

"Unfortunately none at the moment. There was no paper trail before he first entered into their systems, they even called him a John Doe until a month after."

"What happened?" Diana asked curiosity rising.

"Turn to page nine."

Diana did just that and after a quick look she eyed the bottom of the page. It was a referral to send the kid to another home. After further looking she spotted the hand written message to the head supervisor.

/Writers Note: The note was written by college friend cus I have no idea what to put inside. She is super cool btw. Ok thats it/

 _" Dear Mrs. Pamilla,_

 _We can not deal with him for much longer. Many of the kids here are deftly afraid of him. As much as I dont want admit, I am as well._

 _I have never seen a child act like this one in my whole life. He purposely secludes himself in the attic for days. It took Abraham almost several hours to get him out with out causing harm to the child but that is not the only problem. Samuel, our youngest, came to me the other day crying. He told me that the boy was talking in the middle of the night in the corner of the room. He told me that he started to repeat himself over and over about complete nonsense. when I went to check on the boy, thinking it was probably a nightmare like how the other children tend to have, I soon found that it wasn't._

 _To keep this letter appropriate I am afraid I am not able to say what the child spoke when I finally was able to calm him down. The next morning when I came to check on him he was acting like a normal child. It was as if he just turned into another person. When I asked him how he was feeling, calling him John as we were told, he just looked at me and told me that he wasn't John but rather someone named James Williams then just as he said that he switched back. He freaked out and I am afraid one of the other kids was hurt. Since then he has been exactly the same as before._

 _I know we are not allowed to look to far back into the child's past history, but I feel as if this is a case that needs to be looked over again. I am not sure how much longer we can put up with him and I am sorry to say that we really feel as though he should be switched over to an institution as soon as possible._

 _Please for the sake of the child,_

 _Miriam "_

"It seems as if the kid has split personalities. That could be the reason why they couldn't get any information out of him when they first found him." Bruce said turning his attention towards Lois as her family and friends gave her their condolences. "If you want I can take him back -"

"So that he could run away again? I don't think so." Diana cut in giving an angry glance up from the papers. "Look I know you think that there might be some sort of connection you think you might have with him, but I don't see it." Diana could tell she had pissed him off at that moment. It was almost comical the way he tried to hide it to as he stormed away a few yards making it look as though he was going to talk to Lois. However he stopped short when he came close to the sorry for him she placed the papers away in her coat and went over to him. Crossing her arms she came up beside him much like how he had done to her.

"The circus back east is carrying an empty box." He said staring intently at Lois as she picked up some of the dirt from the pile.

"They've done no harm to honor him. Accept he's a soldier."

"I've failed him." Bruce said giving a long pause. "Life, I wont fail him in death. Help me find the others like you?" He asked swaying the last word.

"Perhaps they don't want to be found."

"They will, and they'll fight. We have to stand together."

Diana sighed at his words. She knew what he was asking of her but did she really want to do it? She had been in hiding for so long. So many years spent trying to place the pieces back in order from what had happened. If she said yes, if she agreed, then she would be thrown into more bloodshed and more warfare. It was something she desperately did not want, but with the death of superman that meant that there was a major need for more allies. Sighing she turned to look at Bruce.

"A hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind. From a century of horrors." Diana said trying to steady her voice. She then looked over at the grieving woman as she stood from the dirt pile. "Man made a world where standing together is not possible."

"Men are still good." Bruce said as Lois placed the dirt on top of Superman's casket before walking away. "We fight. We kill. We betray one another,...but we can rebuild. We can do better. We will. We have to."

Diana was perplexed by his words. What makes him think that these people he wants to unite have to fight for man? Turning to face him fully she asked him. "The others like me, why did you say they have to fight?"

Bruce turned to her and looked into her now worried eyes, but not for long. "...Just a feeling..." That was the last thing he said before falling silent.

Diana almost scoffed. Men Always going on feelings. But she did not challenge him. Instead she turned to her phone that started to buzz in her coat pocket. Stepping aside she started to make her way back to her car as she answered the phone.

"Ms. Prince? This is doctor Hopkins. Your nephew is awake."

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: WHA BAM! HOWS THAT FOR NOT KNOWING SHIT IN THE DC/MARVEL VERSES! I think I handled that pretty well and even gave ya'll some drama. Although it's no Day's In Our Lives bulldonkey the drama will only get worse. Especially next chapter when we get to meet James.**

 **P.S. Those of you who don't like the story don't bark at me in Private Messenger. Last week I had 20 messages (all about three pages long) on how this and my other stories suck, including my Jurassic World one. (which I am proud is going well by my 100 + followers) If you have a complaint please message me in a polite and peaceful manner. Do not use curse words or racist language unless you are saying it in a joking manner and state that you are only joking. Otherwise I will block you and send a report to the Fanfiction Main Admins. I don't want to but i will if push comes to shove.**


	3. Chapter 3- An Apple A Day

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Wha Bam! Another chapter with emotion and drama! By the way I just wanted to quickly say thank you to all those who have sent me kind words about this story and others. I want you all to know that I appreciate all of you! Especially** **George Edwards! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! S** **o without any further adieu!** **Let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - An apple A Day

After receiving the call from the doctor she rushed to the hospital right away. The only problem with that though was that the hospital was in another state and it would more than likely take about eighteen hours to drive all the way there. Thankfully for the boy she had managed to take him to a hospital just right outside of Metropolis. The nurses and doctors gave her a hard time when she had brought him in. She had managed to change her clothes, in the little amount of time it took her to land the plane and hide it, and the moment she stepped into the emergency all eyes were on her.

She had pulled off the distraught aunt role very well, but when it came down to the details when she was questioned on how it happened, she had to pull something out of her hat. She had told the doctor that their building had been destroyed during the battle and that he had been caught under the rubble. She explained that her neighbor had helped her pull him out and that she rushed over here as fast as she could. The only moment where she had hit a snag was when the doctor had asked for the boys name and his medical information. Diana had no idea whether the boy had any form of allergies or any illnesses. There was no way for her to have known since she had just met him. That was when Diana pulled another somewhat truthful lie. She had told the doctor that his name was Mark Prince and that she did not know if he had any allergies or prier illness because it was the first time that he had visited her and that because her sister had never told her that she had a nephew.

The doctor seemed to have accepted her answer and in a sassy tone had told her that it would look like she wouldn't get to see him again after his mother found out. Once the doctor left a nurse had called her over to the desk to fill out the paperwork. The moment she had sat down the woman asked if he had any insurance. When Diana said no the nurse looked at her. Her eyes went over Diana's clothes, unfortunately she was wearing one of her casual outfits, and suggested that she look over their payment plans. Diana almost choked on her tongue when she had heard this. However, instead of barking at the woman she merely told her to send the bill to her and gave her the address which was placed on the back of one of her many business cards she had in her purse.

Once everyone stopped asking her questions and all the papers were signed Diana had been able to get some peace and quiet. It was around nine pm that same day that the doctors had stepped out of the ER to speak to her about his condition. That was when they had told her that he was going to live and that they had to put him into an induced coma. It was also where the doctor had told her that out of the two hundred and six bones in his body he had managed to not only break but fracture more than 30.

His left arm was broken in several places. The humerus snapped in half along with his ulna. On the other only his hand was broken. The small bones almost reduced to tiny grains. Several of his ribs were fractured and about two of his false ribs were broken. Then there was the floating rib on his right side that had to be completely removed. His legs were both messed up. There was no doubt about it nor was there any arguing about it either. It would be likely that he was going to be in a wheel chair for more than a year. Not that she was going to complain about it. In fact it would help her if he ever tried to run away if he agreed to stay with her until he was able to walk again.

Thinking about him staying with her got her mind on the thought of adoption. Although she had no children of her own she didn't mind the thought of having one. The only problem with that though was the fact that her baby daddy would more than likely die from old age a hell of a lot quicker than she did. Either that or he would end up being killed or taken hostage and that didn't sit well with her. Then there was the fact that she actually liked being single. Going back to James though. She knew that she was going to out live him, but the idea of giving him a better life than the one he has had felt so tempting. Although more than likely he would be a handful there was no doubt in her mind that he would rather stay with her in the lap of luxury than head back to a foster home where people did not want to understand him.

Turning to look at the papers that Bruce had given her she pulled over to the side of the road. Grabbing them she decided to give them another flip though. It was then that she spotted the loose papers in the very back of the envelope. Pulling them out a smile appeared on her face. Bruce had managed to get her the adoption papers and had them filled out to where she and the kid only had to sign their names. She would make sure to thank him when she saw him again. Turning the car back onto the road Diana drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

It was around noon the next day when Diana had managed to arrive at the hospital. She had booked a hotel room in town and after fixing herself and making sure she looked amazing like she always does started to make her way down the halls and up the elevators until she was on the floor James was being held in. Taking a peak through the glass window she noticed that he was asleep.

'Good'. Diana thought. 'Makes my job all the more easier.' That was, until the doctor happened to notice her right as she was about to go in.

"Ah, Ms. Prince! May I speak to you for a moment?" Doctor Hopkins asked stepping out of another patient's room.

For a doctor he was relatively on the short side. Not that it was a bad thing, because from the information she had on him said that he was the best at what he did. And seeing as how the kid was looking rather better than he was when she brought him in, she would agree with it. He was an elderly man. His hair almost completely gone on the top of his head looked as if it had traveled down to attach under his nose. The mustache was quite large to say the least. It took up all of the older man's upper lip and literally looked like a giant caterpillar. Diana had to control herself when she spoke to him so that she wouldn't upset him.

"Hello, Dr. Hopkins. Is everything alright with my nephew?"

"Physically, he is doing quite well. His bones are starting to heal nicely over the past week and a half however we still need to keep an eye on them just in case." Hopkins explained, his mustache squiggling and wiggling as he spoke.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" Diana asked noticing that something was on the old man's mind.

"Your nephew was a handful when he woke up my dear. Although it is normal for some people to be delusional when they wake up from a coma I am afraid that the pain and the drugs we gave him caused the poor boy to retaliate. I am afraid he managed to attack one of the nurses that was trying to restrain him. She is fine, nothing to serious just a few scratches but she is very shaken about it. In order to keep him from doing it again we had to restrain him. We will remove them once he is fully conscious."

"I am terribly sorry to hear that Doctor. I know he did not mean to hurt her and I will have him apologize when he is able." She explained. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No my dear that is about it. You are free to visit him as you wish and if you need anything feel free to call one of the nurses." The doctor said before turning around and scurrying away to speak with one of his other patients.

Diana then turned back to the room once the doctor was out of sight. Opening the sliding door she quietly stepped into the room making sure not to stir the sleeping teen inside. The room was quite spacious for being in the ICU. There was a large chair that sat in the corner of the room that caught her attention. Walking over to it she gently lowered herself into it, relishing the way it's soft cushions tried to take away the tension in her body.

Once settled, she looked over to the boy. His dark brown hair, a few shades from being considered black was clean from all the dust and ash that had covered it when she first found him. The rest of him was covered in casts and dressings. His face was bandaged in some places and his arms and legs were propped up to reduce the swelling. To her he looked as if he was a marionette puppet that had been discarded by a child.

Diana waited in the room for several hours waiting for the kid to wake up. It was around three pm just as Diana was about to go to the restroom when she heard him beginning to stir. Staying in her chair she sat quietly until she knew he was fully aware of his surroundings. It was when he started to look for the medication button was when she made herself known.

"Good afternoon James."

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Muahahaha! So yeah we get to hear what the little shit has to say when Diana starts laying down her plans. Will he be as willing as she expects or will he be just as stubborn as Bruce.**

 **Diana: I hope not...**

 **Bruce: whats wrong with him being like me?**

 **James: *looks like a skinny teen version of Batman and uses his voice from the last BMan movie* I'm Batman!**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Oh lord what have I created! Anyways have a great week/ weekend, I love you all, PM me to say hi or leave a Review! Till next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 -Two Sides Of Every Coin

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Drama for ya mama! James gana be getting sassy and Diana will get her nerves in a bunch in this chapter. Oh Before I forget someone asked if Bruce will appear in the whole story and I want to let you all know that you all wont be seeing him for a long while after this. So with that all said and done, lets get this show started.**

Chapter 4 - Two Sides Of Every Coin

Diana watched as James tried to look for her. Unfortunately his head was limited on movement due to the restraints and this caused him to panic a bit when he wasn't able to see her. She could see him try to pull his arms away from the holsters only to fail when the pain from doing so stopped him. Feeling sorry for him she got up to stand next to the foot of the medical bed to where he could clearly see her. Diana watched as his expression changed several times. He started off in panic then curious, confusion, and lastly anger which she understood.

"I'm not going back." The boy barked giving her a glare.

Diana couldn't help the small smile to appear. Even in the state that he was in he was defiant and stubborn, something she know would come in handy later on in his recovery. When he saw her smile he barked again.

"The hell are you smiling at?"

"You wont be going any where for long while." She explained glancing over to his casts. "And even then you be in a wheelchair for a long while."

"Tsk. Like hell I am. Once these things come off in a month I'm just gana run from the orphanage again. That's why you're here, right? To keep an eye on me until then?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Diana said crossing her arms. Just then a nurse came in the room with a tray of soup and jello.

"Oh good you're awake!" She said placing the tray on the rolling table. "Doctor Hopkins' wants you to try and eat something to make sure your stomach is ok."

James looked at the food and then at the nurse as she placed the tray in front of him. Diana could see that he was going to be a smart alec and comment on how he was unable to feed himself when the nurse spoke again.

"You're a very lucky boy. If your Aunt had not brought you in when she did I'm sure you wouldn't have made it. As we speak the police are finding more bodies that couldn't escape those shock waves in both Gotham and New York." The nurse said with a saddened smile as she checked his vitals and heart rate on the monitor. Once she had written them down she turned back to Diana and James. "Please make sure he tries to eat. I'll be back in an hour to give him his medications."

And with that the two watched as the nurse left but the moment she closed the door was when James whipped, or at least try to, his head around to stare confusingly at Diana.

"MY AUNT!?" He shouted. "Listen lady I don't know what kind of sick plan you got going on but you better fuck off or I will tell them the truth. My parents were only kids and I'll be damned if any part of their family came to help me."

"Go right ahead." Diana said walking over to his side that had the nurse calling remote. Picking it up she placed it in his hand. "But the moment you do they will send you to the orphanage. They will have security keep an eye on you until then and send you to a low quality hospital where you may not be able to receive everything that I am paying for. They will give you little attention and after seeing your x-rays probably amputate more than just your arms and leg."

This was the moment that Diana got to see what she had read about in his portfolio. She watched as James did a complete one-eighty as his scared confused manner changed to defensive and pure hatred. She could literally see the change of the switch not only on his face but in the way he held himself. His posture, although laying down, was straighter and made him look somewhat stronger. In which case she actually found when he dropped the remote to grab hold on her wrist. His knuckles turning white as he did so.

"And if I don't what? I'm supposed to believe that your some sort of saint that just so happened to be there to save me? A rich woman coming to pay off the doctors making them believe you are my aunt with out any motive whatsoever? I've seen people like you before. Picking off kids from the street giving them ideas of something better only to sell them away or torture them with their own sick kinks. Yeah, I know exactly why your here and my answer is fuck off!" He explained his voice knowledgeably lower than before.

Gently placing a hand over his she easily pried the boy's fingers off of her. "William. You are cautious, and have every right to be, but before you place me in the same box as those who you speak of let me tell you what happened." Letting him go she took the cup of jello and pulled away the foil lid. Grabbing the spoon she stuck it into the container. "A week ago I along with Batman and Superman were fighting against a monster created by a man named Lex Luthor. During the time we were fighting you were trapped, unfortunately it wasn't until after the battle that I was able to find you and bring you here."

"So you expect me to believe that you're some superhero?" William glared at her then at the jello. Diana could tell that he was starting to get hungry. Taking the spoon out she scooped out bit and presented it to him. He on the other hand instead of eating it turned away from it.

"Listen," She said keeping her hand in place. "I don't expect you to believe me one hundred percent but the least you could do is eat something. If you don't I am sure Bruce will berate me about it later."

Suddenly the boys eyes went wide. "You know Bruce Wayne?"

"If I say yes will you eat?" Diana asked moving the spoon closer.

The boy then took the spoon in his mouth quickly. Almost choking on the gelatin he swallowed it quickly before looking back to her. "Me and a kid named Devon met him when we snuck into one of those fancy parties we heard he would be at. He was so cool."

"Do you idolize him?" Diana asked shocked.

"Nah I just think he is just a cool guy." William opened his mouth again letting her know that he wanted another spoonful.

Diana thought about what he had said and had came up with an idea. "What if I call him right now? You can ask him yourself whether or not you can trust me. How does that sound?"

Like a kid that just got told he was going to meet a famous singer she saw the excitement in his eyes as he switched back. James tried to hold it in but even in his tied up state he was already practically bouncing off the bed. Nodding quickly he watched as she pulled out her phone setting down the jello as she did so. The two didn't have to wait long for Bruce to pick up.

"Ms. Prince."

"I am here with James, but it seems we are having a bit of turbulence so to speak."

"Well that's not a surprise. How's how's he feeling?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Diana turned on the speaker and placed the phone lightly on his chest. James eyes went wide at the situation. Like a scared lamb being brought to slaughter the tension and nervousness he was feeling made his first words a mess.

"M-Mr. Bruce! I ah mean Sir! Ah-um..."

"Calm down kid or else you're going to end up in another coma."

"Bruce." Diana said sternly.

"Right, well. Listen kid if you don't want to be sent back to another foster home I suggest listening to the lady. She's the one that found you and pulled you out of that mess. She may not look like it but she is stronger than you can imagine."

James fell silent after hearing his words. With that little bit he understood that this woman and Bruce were indeed friends and had known each other for quite a while. He even knew about her finding him, which was somewhat odd to him for some reason. Looking up to Diana he saw the kindness and sincerity in her face. After giving a long sigh and placing his head back on the pillow he placed his distrust for the woman aside.

"Alright."

"Good. Before I go though here is a bit of advice." James looked down at the phone listening to what Bruce was about to say. "If you see her bring out the lasso...run."

Bruce chuckled as he hung up the phone. Placing it in the holder inside his Bat-mobile he closed the door before turning to an all to familiar routine. A building with people being held hostage, the lobby and fist floor a mess, and the familiar tell-tell sign of his number one enemy. Entering the building he didn't have to wait long to be noticed.

"Hey look pudden! Batsy's come to play!"

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Late as the date I was born. I tell you what I have been in a trench the past few weeks dealing with some shit (like my old truck that I bought). So to save you the details about me let's talk about what will happen next time.**

 ***whips out reading grasses***

 **Ahem. Next chap will be of Diana and James/William getting to know each other a smidge and the paperwork will be signed. There will also be a time skip as Diana and the kid finally get to leave the hospital.**

 **So with all that goodness said, see ya next time you dirty birdies and I hope to see y'all again soon. Review to give suggestions or just to say stuff, PM if you want to say hi or have questions! Loves you all, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - On The Mend

Chapter 5 - On The Mend

It had been a week since James had awoken from his coma and had been doing really well since then. Doctor Hopkins had cleared him from being classified as critical and moved him to a different room where he could recover better. It was not as big as the previous but the lighting and view outside was a lot better. From where his bed was positioned he could see the people down below come to and from the hospital building. He did not know what level he was at but from this floor he could see above the tree line and see the city buildings as well as their lights at night.

Everything seemed to go smoothly for James. The food wasn't bad and the nurses were kind. The only thing that bothered him was the occasional itch he couldn't obviously scratch. Diana had not come to visit him the past day and a half. More than likely she was doing her own things. He didn't care what she did or what she was doing. He obviously didn't completely trust her but the first few days since he had woken up he started to feel a little more comfortable around her.

It was around 11 am that day. The nurse came in to check on him around 9 to see if he needed more pain meds and check the monitor machines. He hated them. All the night before it had started beeping loudly for no reason, or for him it was no reason, and the nurses rushed in only to find that he was fine. That morning when he was awake he noticed that they had switched it. Now he was waiting for them to come back with his food.

They had switched him off of liquids sometime that week, he didn't really remember when. Today he was supposed to have chicken and rice. He wasn't especially fond of the food, but it was better than the leftover or thrown out stuff he and his friend were attempting to eat whenever they found some. Max was the name his homeless friend. He much older but with age came knowledge. Max knew the streets better than James did and also knew the restaurants that threw out the best food. There was a time when both he and Max were hitting all the 'Good' dumpsters, but as all things go so did Max. James had found Max huddled up one winter morning in his usual place, a dusty dirty shack under one of the many overpasses in the city. He had called for him, waiting outside like he usually did, but when he received no answer he had poked his head inside. There he had found his elderly friend dead on the pile of dirty blankets and torn newspapers. It was sad to say that James had not eaten that night nor the morning after.

The nurse came in at that moment. In her hand was his food and his daily vitamins. They were huge as horse pills. He despised taking them because once he had managed to swallow the damn things about an hour later he was burping them up with an after taste. He was tempted to ask the doctor when he would come to see him around three like usual why they would do that to him.

James pulled the tray of food towards him, the wheels squeaking as it made it's way towards him. The moment the tray was in his reach the door to his room opened and in walked Diana. She wore a bright blue jumpsuit. The fabric resembled something like silk and flowed around her as she made her way inside. She seemed to be in a good mood today and from the brown envelope in her hand he could tell that she had been approved by the adoption agency.

"How are you today James?" Diana asked coming up to him. She pressed a button on the food cart to lower it just a bit so that it was low enough to eat comfortably.

"Fine." He said looking down at the tray, his face slightly grimacing at the food in front of him.

"That's good. I just got done talking to Dr. Hopkins. He said you should be released in a few more days."

"Good, I don't think I can handle anymore of this." He said using his finger to tap the plastic tray. "Did they say when they were going to take these casts off?" They had removed the elevation devises that were on his feet and left hand however they gave him nothing to help him eat. It was the usual the nurses bring the food, they leave the food, he fails at trying to eat said food, Diana comes in at the exact time to help feed him. He was getting tired of it.

"Unfortunately it will have to be another four weeks. Then your scheduled for therapy, however I am going to have to find you a new doctor." Diana explained sitting next to him on the bed. She reached over for the fork and plastic knife and began to cut the chicken into bite sized pieces.

"Whats wrong with Mustache?"

"Nothing. But I cant be flying back and forth every time you have an appointment."

"Flying?" James asked opening his mouth as Diana handed him some food.

"Yes. You see I don't live here. In fact I don't live in this country."

James looked at Diana questioningly. "Where do you live?"

"Paris, France. I'm going to take you there once you are released and get you a new doctor there so that you wont have to deal with so much as you are recovering."

"Won't I need a passport or a visa to live there?"

"Don't worry, I already got that settled. You are going to get your picture taken for the passport tomorrow."

"How am I going to get my picture taken if I can't move?" James stated sarcastically.

"I know a guy." Diana said smiling bringing him more food. "Say ah!"

James gave her a look as if to say 'Seriously' but still took the food. After the meal James had fallen asleep and had slept for a good while. He guessed it was from the food and the medications but just because he was out didn't mean that he didn't sleep comfortably. The casts did not make sleeping enjoyable. Every time he wanted to roll over or place his arm in a different position the casts held him firm and at one point caused him pain as the plaster dug into his shoulder. It was around five when he had woken back up. The curtains were closed and the TV, that had been on since that morning, was turned off. The only light that he could see was the lamp above him, turned away for his comfort, and the laptop that Diana was on.

She sat in the armchair as usual and had taken his mobile food cart to use as a desk. She seemed to be really into whatever she was doing because she was going at the keyboard like crazy. Her fingers quickly going to the other keys not a moment after touching the other. It made him wonder what her WPM was. He obviously sucked at using the computer but while he was in school he had taken the computer class that had been mandatory for all elementary kids. He wasn't in the class for long but even then he had picked up the basics.

Diana had noticed that he was awake and without looking away from her computer spoke. "Doctor Hopkins came in while you were sleeping. He said that nothing has changed but might change you to a reclining bed later tomorrow."

"That's good, I guess."

"Whats the matter?" Diana asked finally looking up from her screen.

James flinched when he heard her question. "I was just wondering why you weren't running around fighting bad guys. Why you were spending all your time with me?"

Diana closed her laptop and sat back in her chair. "I don't fight as much as I used to. I try to stay out of it if I am able, however, my last fight practically dragged me into it. I guess this is what humans call 'growing old'." Diana chuckled.

"Aren't you, like, thirty?"

Diana laughed then. "No. Not at all, but it would seem that sometimes I act that way."

James gave a half-hearted laugh at her answer. 'Just how old is she?' He thought.

* * *

It was now the end of the week. Doctor Hopkins had came to visit for the last time giving James a very fatherly lecture on how he should and shouldn't be moving and when he should start before leaving to sign the release forms. They had finally removed him from the uncomfortable bed and, as gently as they could placed him, in his new wheelchair that he will be using for the next few months. The only thing about the chair that he did not like was the fact that because of his casts Diana and the nurse were going to be the only ones to move him from place to place. That means there was no privacy especially when it came for him to use the bathroom.

Another thing that made him uncomfortable was the passport photo that he had taken. Diana did not lie when she said that she knew a guy. He was increasingly tall and looked a tad bit suspicious for James' liking, but he didn't argue with him especially when he kept messing with his face. The picture only needed to be from the shoulders-up which should have been easy to take but because James looked like a complete train wreck the guy spent more than an hour trying to make James' face as perfect as he could. The make-up made James face feel weird and dirty. In all honesty he didn't know why people wore so much in the first place. None the4 less after all the countless work the man had done to him and after taking several pictures the end outcome was a quirky tired looking James.

It was around 11 am when the nurse came into the room for the last time handing Diana the release forms. She looked somewhat happy to see them leave as she basically tossed the papers to Diana. James lifted a brow expecting his new found adoptive guardian to snap or bark back at her, however, Diana only took the papers with a smile and placed them neatly in her purse. Once the papers were out of the nurse's hands she proceeded to do as she always done when releasing a patient. Whipping around James he felt the lurch of the wheelchair as said nurse began to wheel him out of the room. The door was already opened, being held so by the rubber doorstop, so that getting James out of the room would be somewhat easier. James watched in with cautioned eyes as the woman angled him in a manner so that his still cast covered feet exited the door first. He almost expected her to bump him 'accidentally' into the frame but after a quick turn of the wheels he was out of the room with no added injury.

Down the halls they went practically speeding down them. James trying to get a good idea of what this particular hospital looked like only received glimpses. From the closed doors to the open waiting rooms he was only allowed a second's glance before they were down to the main floor. The nurse parked him in the middle of the main lobby. There were hardly any people from what he could see but the decor and interior looked as if it was made to serve the masses. The smell of bleach was strongest here for some reason. Not that he was complaining because that means they took care of cleaning this place, but it made him even more on edge. 'Why clean a lobby better than the rooms? In the end it didn't matter. He was leaving and he hopped he wouldn't be back. Suddenly the automatic doors opened and the light from the outside raced it's way inside. The moment the doors opened was when the wheelchair lurched forward again and he was trust outside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did so he was met with a rather astounding sight.

James believed that since he was going to be living with this rich woman that he expected to be driven around like one. Unfortunately, instead of the fancy shiny new car he was met with an odd colored medical assistance van. James looked at it in confusion. It was dirty, rusty, the gears could be heard from a mile away, and not to mention the driver of said van was not as crisp and proper Dan he had expected. Instead he got burly grumpy Rod, as he read off of the name tag. The man took swift action as he basically lunged out of the clanking vehicle and around to them. Not even paying them any attention he grasped the doors with his large burly hands and flung them open, it was no wonder the van was in the state it was in. After doing this and that to the doors and to the assistance elevator James was once again in the hands of a mad man. James saw Rod come up to him and wished he could have been able to walk. In the end after all the beeping and tightening of the wheel chair restraints Rod had managed to get poor James inside with no added injuries, maybe a few ruffled feathers though.

Once James was inside he watched out the smudged window to see Diana softly speak to the hulk of a man. After a few words and a 'Won't take me long to get there' Diana and Rod made their way to the other side of the van. Rod went to the drivers seat while Diana opened the door opposite to James'. Once the two were inside and buckled Rod started the van. It made James' ears cry but that wasn't the worst of it. The moment Rod removed the breaks and set the car to drive James began to wish he was back in his quiet room in the hospital.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: And we're back with another amazing chapter! Sound the fog horns! *fog horns go off in the background* The next one will be created and posted soon. Don't get antsy on me but shits gana go down in the next one. :3**

 **Review to give comments on the story PM if you want to say hello! Always a sucker for them! See you guys next time BYE!**


End file.
